Alternate Version of Breaking Dawn
by stacy85
Summary: This is my take on Breaking Dawn. No mutant babies. How will Bella deal with leaving her family, marrying Edward, and leaving her best friend Jacob Black behind?


Breaking Dawn

I awoke from my slumber, yawning and stretching and reaching for Edward. I realized he wasn't there and remembered that he'd gone hunting with his brothers. Sighing, I got up and walked over to my window. The sun was shining in my room with such power that it almost didn't seem like Forks I was viewing from my window at all; in fact, the fervent rays beaming in on me seemed almost insistent that I leave my house right then to enjoy them. That's what I told myself anyway.

I hopped in and out of the shower in record time. Just as I picked up my hairbrush to begin a useless fight with my untamed tresses, the phone rang. It was Jacob. He must have read my mind.

"The weather's beautiful outside. You should come out to the beach this afternoon." I wanted to argue but knew it was pointless. I wouldn't be seeing much of Jake pretty soon, and I needed to spend as much time as possible with my best friend while I still could. I chatted with him a bit while getting ready, hung up, and went downstairs to make some sandwiches. I grabbed a towel and headed out the door.

***********************

Half an hour later, we were sitting on our towels and enjoying the sun. As much as I didn't like to admit it, Jacob really did make me happy. And yes, I did love him, though not as much as I loved Edward. And even Edward couldn't make me smile like this. Jacob was in the middle of telling me a story about Quil and Embry fighting over a girl a few years ago. The girl ended up with a different guy altogether. Only Jacob could tell a story in a way that could keep me in stitches. After an hour or so, there wasn't much left to say so we lay there in comfortable silence, soaking up the sun and watching the clouds float by. My mind drifted, thinking about what it would be like if I'd chosen a different path, fire over ice. Would it have really been so bad? I could have had beautiful babies in just a few years, and grown old with Jacob. Something in my stomach began to throb, or maybe it was more in the area of my heart. Maybe I shouldn't have come here at all, today.

Jacob felt me stiffen and he sat up abruptly, pulling me up. Not wanting things to be awkward between us, he said, "Maybe it's time to head back. I wouldn't want your bloodsucker to come after me." I frowned, "His name is Edward. But you're probably right." I stood up slowly, picking up my towel. We headed back to my truck and I gave him a hug. "I love you, Jake. I'm sorry that it's not the way you want or as much as you deserve." He looked at me with a pained expression on his face, like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. "Bye, Bells. See ya later."

*************************

I decided another shower was in order, not to keep my visit with Jacob a secret; Edward would undoubtedly know where I'd gone because Alice would have informed him that my future suddenly disappeared. I showered because I didn't want to make Edward uncomfortable with yet another reminder that Jacob was still my best friend. Or maybe just because I knew he'd hate the smell. I dressed and just as I'd rounded the corner to my room, I saw a tiny, pixie-like girl sitting on my bed. "Hey, Alice." "Washing off the smell of the dog for Edward, huh?" She smiled and I knew she wasn't mad about my trip. I was glad to have such a great friend in Alice. "Your dad is about to be home. He had an idea." She smirked. "What was it?" I asked warily, knowing she probably would make me find out for myself. I was right. "Nope. You'll just have to find out for yourself." _Huh. Maybe I could read minds. I'm not even a vampire yet! What could this mean about the gifts I'll have when I am a vam_-

But my thoughts were interrupted. "He'll be turning in the driveway in about 18 seconds."

We headed downstairs and my dad came in the door with a grin on his face. "Hey, Bells. Hey Alice." I looked at him expectantly. "Hey, Dad." "Been fishing all day." He started. "Had an idea. I know you're getting married soon, and after that you'll be headed to Dartmouth. I may not see you for a while. I want to have a fish fry." He nodded at Alice. "Get all of Edward's family together, we can invite Renee and Phil. Sort of a going-away party for my baby girl." He looked proud of himself for the idea. I had no idea how I was going to dissuade him from his idea. And Alice knew about this! Why didn't she help me ahead of time? I was just about to answer when she cut in. "I think that's a great idea! My family would love that." I looked at her incredulously. What was she thinking? How were the Cullens going to fake eating catfish for an entire night?


End file.
